This invention relates to a broaching machine and more particularly to a machine for broaching multiple holes in a tube support plate for a steam generator.
Tube support plates for steam generators presently being built have approximately 10,000 holes formed in a cloverleaf shape, because of the large size of the tube support sheets approximately 10 feet in diameter and the large number of holes to be broached a machine capable of simultaneously broaching multiple holes is required.